


protecting you

by auroracalisto



Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [14]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotham, M/M, falcone dies, reader is a falcone, reader is falcone's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: after the death of your father, victor reveals he would do practically anything for you.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	protecting you

**Author's Note:**

> asdkfjasldjfa i love writing for victor but he does not get a lot of notes on tumblr anymore i cri

Sometimes, it was hard to tell when Victor was lying to you. But at this moment, the look he gave you made you realize that there was no way in hell that he was lying. 

Your hands dropped to your sides as you stared him down. "What?" You needed him to repeat himself. There was no way what he had said was even possible. Your father couldn't have been dead—and your sister, hurt in the crossfire? No. No, it wasn't true. 

Victor grimly looked away, clenching his jaw before he once again spoke. "Carmine was killed."

Your heart pounded in your ears and your breathing became uneasy. You turned away from the assassin, a hand quickly covering your mouth. You didn't want to believe it. But never in your life had you known Victor to lie about something like that. Tears prickled your eyes and you slowly sat down on the edge of the sofa. 

"We need to get you somewhere safe. Carmine put me in charge of protecting you if anything were to happen to him," Victor said, his voice laced with venom. He should have never left Carmine's side—had he been there, protecting him, this wouldn't have happened. 

"That was when you worked for him," you breathed out, although your voice made it obvious that you were already crying. 

Victor watched you with unreadable eyes before he sat down beside you. "I know. But... he made sure that I would stick to my word. I need to protect you. I have to protect you."

"My father is gone," you seethed, looking up at him. 

Victor felt his heartache as he saw the tears streaking your cheeks, but he wasn't sure if it was from you actually crying or the fact that Carmine was truly gone. He clenched his jaw but nodded, not saying anything else. 

He let you cry just a little more before he grabbed onto your hand. 

"Let me protect you."

Your breath hitched in your throat as you looked down at the man's hand. You slowly laced your fingers with his, wiping your tears with your sleeve. Slowly nodding, you gripped onto his hand. 

"Where will we go?"

"Somewhere safe, until your sister is... well, okay. Then we'll come back—"

"—no," you quickly said. "No, I... if we leave, I don't want to come back to Gotham."

Victor blinked a couple of times, frowning. "Can I change your mind?"

You averted your eyes. "Maybe. But... but I don't..."

Victor gave a small nod, standing up. He pulled you to your feet. But before he could lead you back to your bedroom so you could pack some clothes, your arms were around his torso and his body was frozen in its spot. You buried your face in his chest, trying to stay calm, but you couldn't help your tears. 

"Victor..."

He slowly hugged you back, waiting for you to say something. 

"I'm... please. Let's hurry. If anything were to happen to you," you looked up as you spoke to the assassin, whose eyes were wide. "I can't lose you, too."


End file.
